Libera te ex Inferis or Save yourself from Hell
by Vault108
Summary: Courier Terra is enslaved by the Legion. A hunt ensues. Which side will Vulpes choose? Will Legion Decanus Dead Sea own Terra? Who will survive the fight to the death? Summaries suck. M rating in later chapters. Just read it. :
1. Chapter 1

The Courier was running for her very life, not daring to look behind her to see how far her pursuers were from her. Having ran out of ammo, she had no means on her to defend herself and that was an oversight which she normally never made. Of course, she had more than enough ammo to supply one of the smaller NCR camps - but it was back at the Lucky 38.

Not so lucky at the moment, apparently. Terra was cursing the Nelson camp as she ran, hoping her knowledge of the lands were better than that of the Legionaries behind her. She started up the side of a hill, hoping to lose them, letting out soft curses as she slipped on some loose stones. It didn't help that her adrenaline was pounding through her veins; the fear she had was also ripping her stamina away. Normally she could keep a good pace for a while, but in this case, it was near impossible.

It wasn't that Terra wasn't used to having various people or beasts after her; hell, sometimes she stalked for fun. It DID get boring in the Wastes after all and one needed something to do to occupy time. But having the Legion after you, knowing they were slavers and all tended to make things slightly more dire. If you got caught, you were either killed, crucified to a slow agonizing death or made a slave - which also led to a different kind of slow, agonizing death. None of those options were good for Terra so she ran as if a hoard of Deathclaws were closing in.

"Damn!" She got out as her foot slipped on something and she fell to her knee, taking in a sharp breath of air as she skinned it. Regaining her footing, she kept moving up toward the top of the hill, knowing if she got to the summit, she could instantly decide the best route to lose the jerks on her tail. At the moment, she was still in Legion territory: close to Techatticup Mine but closer to the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel Bunker. Knowing a hiding place close by it, that was where Terra was currently heading for. Anything was better than heading back towards Nelson, though she'd have to cut close to GET to the BOS Bunker.

Still, any port in a storm would do, especially to get away from the Slavers.

-earlier-

"So you're sitting here doing nothing, which is Caesars 'great plan' to intimidate Forlorn Hope? That's what you're saying? What a Leader..." Terra had asked the Legionary Decanus in charge of Nelson, trying to keep a grin off her lips.

"It is Caesar's rule and I do not question it, Profligate. Now, if you value your life, you'll leave."

Terra, even knowing she was in the lions den, took things one step further. It's how she'd always been. Pushing the line, seeing how far she could go... nothing new to her. "Hm. Seems you need help with Forlorn Hope more than anything. Do you WANT help? Wouldn't be that much trouble for me to take care of them for you. Just have to say please." She picked some dirt from under her fingernail as she spoke in a semi-tired tone.

"Talk is cheap, Profligate, but if you think you can clear out the Camp, feel free. Return to me once you accomplish it. IF you accomplish it." He chuckled coldly and Terra nodded. "Be back soon, then."

She had only gotten about 10 yards away from the Barracks in which the leader was staying when she heard him summon some of his men. "Get her and take her to the Fort. GO!"

Terra took off without bothering to look back. She didn't know what his problem was but, being part of the Legion - and a high ranking part at that - she knew he meant nothing good by his commands.

-present time-

She was right at the top of the hill - which in retrospect seemed more like a very small mountain - and was about to take in where she was when a giant radscorpion appeared out of seemingly no where. It scared the hell out of the girl, who let out a yell and scrambled backwards. Doing so caused her to trip over her own feet and sent her falling down the way she'd come, the world spinning unrecognisably.

With an 'oof!', she landed up against an unforgiving rock and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain from her fall. Least she was alive. "Stupid radscorp..." She hissed, slowly getting to her feet while checking herself to make sure nothing was broken or sprained. Tasting blood, Terra realized she'd bit the inside of her lip on the way down but nothing severe. Good. She still had to figure out where the Legion boys were, avoid them, get back to New Vegas and then deal with Benny.

Prick wasn't going to get away with attempting to murder her, after all.

Once the dizziness left her, Terra looked around for the Legionaries but saw nothing so she made her way back up the hill/mountain deal and, grateful to not see any radscorpions or Legion freaks, she headed toward the BOS Bunker. Any port in a storm, after all, and there was nothing but a storm about to break around her at any moment.

It took a good 30 minutes to get to where the Bunker was; slower than normal since it turned out that she HAD twisted her ankle a bit during her trip down the hillside, but she finally made it. Letting out a sigh of relief, the Courier started looking for the hidden mini cave she'd found before on her travels. It wasn't too far from her location and at least she'd be safe from wandering Legionairies.

As she passed a familiar boulder, Terra was about to let a grin of relief touch her lips when she was grabbed violently. "Caught ya!" She heard the triumphant voice behind her and she started to struggle to no avail. Bastard could have waited til the morning when she would have been rested up some.

"Let me GO, you bastard!" She hissed but all movement ceased as a Legionary casually strolled in front of her. Raising her eyes, Terra met the Slaver's, who smiled emotionlessly.

"Nice little chase you led us on. It's over now, Slave. We have our orders from Dead Sea to transport you to the Fort and await his next orders." He looked over Terra's shoulder, "Collar the bitch."

The Courier really struggled then, her tiredness and pain all but forgotten, but it was pointless as she was thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach hard. Terra had fetaled up, trying to catch her breath - and it was then she felt the collar put on her neck, tight enough to where it was painful to draw breath, much less move her neck.

"Get up, Slave. We have a ways to go." Came the cruel voice and she was jerked to her feet by her hair and forced to walk - now a prisoner of the Legion.  



	2. Chapter 2

The main hub for transport of all Slaves to and from Fortification Hill was centered at Cottonwood Cove, a fairly big Legion camp which was ran iron-tight by Aurelius of Phoenix. A formidable man by his own right, Aurelius was in charge of sending Captures over to the Fort once they passed certain tests to prove their worth as Slaves. He was also in charge of all paperwork for goods and items moving to and from the Cove. No one got on or off the ferry for the Fort either, without his knowledge and permission.

The evening found him approving a nice amount of slaves to head to the Fort, accompanied by some of Dead Sea's men with a new female capture. For the first time, he'd not actually seen the capture but as she was direct from Dead Sea, and the fact that Dead Sea knew to only send the best of the best, Aurelius felt it was unnecessary to check the merchandise.

The new slaves were penned up for the night to head out at the first sign of dawn, and soon after, the camp grew quiet. Terra sat against the wall of a building with the other Slaves, lost in her own thoughts. She'd be at the Fort by noon the next day and had no idea what would transpire. If she had at least some semblance of a weapon on her person, escape would be a higher chance. As things stood, she was at the mercy of Caesar.

Shit. 'Best to get some sleep.' she thought, knowing she couldn't change a thing at the moment, and got comfortable on the ground. Having been around the Wastes long enough, Terra had learned to be comfortable -yet alert- any where she could lie her head and was soon asleep.

-around dawn-

"Get up! Now! Move it, move it, MOVE IT!" Terra was instantly awake, on guard and was on her feet, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she watched a Legionary open the pen and herd the Slaves out. "Get walking, Slaves. We don't have all day. GO." Set into a single file line with a Legionary in front and in back and the two from Dead Sea's camp on either side of the group, they set off down the hill and onto the pier. As they filed from the gangplank onto the ferry, Terra was held back by one of Dead Sea's men. Once everyone was on, he whispered in her ear, "Can't wait til Dead Sea gets hold on you. Your impudence towards him calls for a vicious punishment." With that he pushed her onto the ferry and the journey began.

As a Courier, it was Terra's duty to know the lands well, and due to that, she was very aware of where the ferry was going. She kept mental notes of any and all main points of interest or reference in case escape was able to be had, and did so without the Legionaries noticing. Looking up at the tall cliffs which the Colorado River had cut out over the last million some years, Terra wondered why NCR troopers or the like hadn't set up the means to take perfect potshots at the ferry below. Odd, that. She made a mental note to ask that sniper she'd ran into in Novac... what was his name again... Hanny? Dan... No. Manny, that was it. He was pretty friendly. Would have been great to have him aboard, Terra mused to herself, and then turned her thoughts into an impromptu escape.

Turned out, that wouldn't be necessary after all. Upon arrival, Terra seemed to be the stand-out slave. The Legionaries all paused in what they were doing to take in the new Slaves, but would linger over her a bit longer. It didn't bother her; everyone knew the Legion consisted of some sick pricks so it was to be expected. Holding her head up high, the Courier stopped with the rest, waiting in a line for who knows what. Probably to be sorted out like the 'merchandise' they were considered to be.

"Lord Caesar approaches. Face toward me, Slaves!" The head Slave prick called and the line turned to face him, Terra more than bored with it all. She was used to being on the go, not standing in some whacked out crazy formation with Slaves in the Fort with some delusional ideas of a godlike granduer. Or whatever it was. At any rate, Caesar approached and with him, his bodyguards right there with him.

It was nearly a comical procession but Terra knew to hold her snickering inside. After all, apparently just breathing pissed off Dead Sea. Who knew what laughing in the 'great Caesars' face would garner. Not today. If she had her weapons and all, then she'd surely try it out. She wasn't stupid however. Or suicidal.

And Caesar was talking already. Something about the role of a Slave, what was entailed, punishments, blah blah blah. Terra studied him, wondering how someone who looked like a kind older uncle or younger grandfather could boast such an evil, cold heart. And that light barely there smile he always had on his face; it was borderline creepy, if truth was told. Terra began to chew on the inside of her lip, a habit she picked up when morbidly bored, and let Caesar's words go in one ear and out the other: that was, until he said something to one of his little lapdogs about choosing one for his own...

Terra perked up, curious now, and saw one of Caesars main men start walking slowly up the line. He was taking in each female Slave from head to toe, completely disregarding the male Slaves. More often than not, he'd glance over at Terra who was trying to recall where she'd seen him before. It wasn't until he got up to her that it came to her. Just like the Slaves before her, he took her in from top to bottom, not letting any emotions show whatsoever and then moved to the next female Slave.

* * *

Vulpes Inculta knew it was time to chose a new personal Slave. It excited him because he enjoyed breaking them in. Each new one which came to the Fort was scared, uncertain, still hopeful of rescue or escape. Vulpes liked breaking them, and the moment that all hope left their eyes was empowering. To have a slave on their knees calling him Master and willing to do anything to keep him from hurting them.

"Take a look, Vulpes." Caesar told him. "Whichever one strikes your fancy is yours, as we agreed upon."

The Frumentarii Leader touched his fist to his heart and murmured, "I thank you, Caesar." and he walked down the line of Slaves, taking them in one at a time, holding her chin and turning her head this way and that. Some were healthier looking than others - but the one farther down was already his target. He just did the looking over as mere show. It WAS a gracious gift from Caesar, after all, and Vulpes wanted to ensure that it was taken seriously.

When he got to his target, he took her in just like the rest, knowing who she was with no doubt whatsoever. The way she carried herself even in a line of Slaves was one telling - but Vulpes never forgot someone... especially someone who stood up to what he'd done in Nipton a few months prior. A smile played on his lips as he moved to the last female slave, not taking her in at despite walking about her as if he were.

Finally Vulpes returned to the... HIS Slave and stopped in front of her. "So we meet again. I remember you as if it were yesterday. I told you to spread word of the crimes of Nipton and you did just that, much to my...delight."

"You did no such thing." Was the reply and Vulpes blinked once before asking, "I'm sorry? Mind delving more into detail before I have you lashed for talking back to me?"

"I'm merely stating the truth. You never told me to do any such thing. You suggested it and it was my choice to do so or not." Was the simple reply and Vulpes had to give it to her. He was quiet for a spell, studying her silently and then let his head tilt slightly to the side.

"How is it that the very person who escaped death, destroys almost all in her path on her hellbent mission to confront said person who tried to kill her, is notable far and wide for helping those," his lip curled, "less fortunate... and won over the whole of Freeside, took out many fiends with nary a scratch to herself - and yet here you are, standing proudly in a line of Legion slaves. With all you've accomplished on your own, I would love to know," He paused to run his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips, "how DID you get caught by my men? Hmm?" Vulpes moved forward until his lips were touching Terra's ear and he purred, "Enlighten me. I do wish to know THIS answer. My only regret is that I was unable to capture you personally."

"Looks like you got me now." Terra stated impassively, which wasn't lost on Vulpes who breathed out, "That I do, indeed. Though I am sure I missed out on a good hunt."

"Hm. You could always let me go and come find me. I know you've got eyes and ears all over. Part of the thrill would be trying to avoid that BUT giving JUST enough so you're a half step behind. And you'll get me at some point," Terra stated, arms folding, "and I also know you have work to do which takes priority over capturing a mere slave. I also have work to do..."

"I have my soldiers who work for me." Vulpes said matter of factly, "I accept your game. Rest assured, profligate, that when I find you, the depth of your punishment will be based on how long you remain out of my grasp. I love a good hunt. Do not disappoint me."

"Heh, I won't. Believe me on that." Was her reply and Vulpes took her in again before saying, "Not too often does a slave stand up to me like you are. You cause my desires to grow strong. I want you in my tent and beneath me before I allow you to go."

* * *

Terra had taken in what Vulpes had just proposed and she had to hold back a shocked smile at his uncouthness. She finally let it out some and said, "I'd fully enjoy that, Vulpes Inculta, but as I respect you far too much to sleep with you and then run off, AND due to my being a respectable lady who doesn't sleep around with those I just met, I fear I must decline. The offer, however, is most tantalizing, I must assure you."

Vulpes eyes were burning with molten lava as he walked behind Terra and then pulled her back against himself. "I never allow a female to tell me what will or will not happen. Women have no say, no rights. They are here for OUR pleasures alone. Trust me," he breathed in her ear, "I would love nothing more than to drop you right now for your insolence and refusal and to take you in front of everyone here." He softly, mockingly kissed her neck. "I won't, however. Your hunt appeals to me. YOU appeal to me. I will let you go, but know this. I will be hunting you for two reasons: To make you my personal property and to be able to have you any time I desire or when the occasion.. arises. And let me assure you, it rises a lot." Terra could feel the truth of his words pressed up against her lower back but she knew better than to fidget. The man continued, still whispering in her ear, "The fact you're not a typical whore appeals to me as well. You will not move from here, Slave, or the results will not be to your liking."

With that he walked off to speak with Caesar, who looked over at Terra with an unreadable look in his eyes. It seemed the conversation was simple and to the point because Vulpes soon returned to her side and took the slaver collar off her neck. "Come." He stated and walked off, leaving the Courier to follow him.

Vulpes led her out of the Fort and, to her surprise, they went down into an underground tunnel which let them pass under the Colorado River. The secrets of the Legion were more than what most thought, apparently. The way was easy and undisturbed and soon gave way to a break in the hills; a place no one would ever think of looking no matter how many people came in or out. It was perfectly camouflaged as well.

Turning to the Courier, Vulpes smiled, "You have until the sun moves over one turn before I follow you. You're already mine, claimed by Vulpes Inculta. Woe to any who harm you." He smiled slighty and then shocked the girl by moving in fast like a rattlesnake striking, giving her a fairly long kiss. When he moved back, he took her hand, pressed it against the very hard bulge under his Legion skirt and growled, "Go now before I change my mind, push you onto this rock and take you for the rest of the day. GO."

He stepped back and stood there as Terra walked backward and away from him. "I trust the hunt shall be quite short lived." He called with a smile and the Courier gave him a wink, "We'll see, hmm?"

"You are out of Legion territory as we speak," Vulpes purred, "and if I were to take hold of you right now, the hunt would be concluded. The longer you stay in my sights, the more I'm growing convinced that the hunt can end right now."

Terra gave him a full grin, blew a kiss at him and bounded away. Vulpes remained where he stood for a moment after she'd vanished, and murmured, "And it begins, my lovely Courier. It begins." He then turned, returning to the Fort to gather what he'd need for the hunt. He wanted to go incognito, have stealth boys, food, water, defense, caps; the works. Calling together a handful of his men, the Frumentarii Leader had a talk with them. "We will depart soon but I wish to tell you all that should you be the ones to find her first, she is to be taken immediately to the nearest safehouse - and under no circumstances is she to be touched. Not in punishment. Not sexually. She fully belongs to me. Am I understood?"

"Yes Vulpes." They replied as one.

"Good." Any disobedience and you will pay - with crucifixion."

"Yes Vulpes." Again, acquiescence was had and then Vulpes went to his tent to gather what he needed. True to his word, he waited the full hour before setting off, determined to have his prize - if not by the end of the night, then by the weeks end.

It took about 2 months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Acta non Verba -or- Actions, not words.

(Apologies for this taking so long. This is probably the 15th version of this and it still doesn't feel that right but you know? Sometimes you just have to say fudge it and move on. THIS was blocking me so, I'm posting and moving on. If it's short, do forgive.)

If there was one thing Terra liked to do, it was to play cat and mouse. She'd had enough training over the long months of doing just that with various Fiends, beasts and other such entities. It added to the thrill which did much to quench the dullness the Mojave offered at times.

For quite a few weeks now, she had been playing a good game with Vulpes Inculta, staying a few steps ahead while toying with him any way she could think of. The Mojave was huge, yes, but there really was only a few places she could think of that would allow the Frumentarian to follow her and still pick up her trail were he to lose it.

It was growing late into the afternoon, that time when the desert was starting to come down from its sweltering heat and get into its cooling down period. Nights in the Mojave could get cold - a shocking opposite to the daytime. Terra wanted to get some place where she could bunk down for the night and still remain out of Vulpes' sights. He wasn't going to find her until she was ready.

If ever.

Terra knew if he were to catch up with her, he'd not let her go. The girl definitely wasn't stupid. She may have been shot in the head by Benny but her marbles were intact. The Legion wasn't a group to mess with. Everyone knew if they enslaved you, that was it. The only freedom one would get would be via death. The fact Vulpes had let her go was something no one would beleive. However, the fact that he WAS on her tail was very much real and just as deadly. The man knew more about the desert than she did, if she was to take things into a serious consideration of fact. All Terra could do was hope that she could remain one step ahead of him.

She rounded a pile of boulders against a huge cliff and paused dead in her tracks, hand moving to pull out a hand grenade. Crouching down, she moved slowly forward, keeping the bushes at the base of the rocks as her cover, as she kept eyes on the group of Fiends ahead. Without dropping her eyes from them, she slowly pulled her 12.7 mm out while simultaneously bringing the grenade to her mouth. Squeezing the handle, Terra pulled the pin free and rose, thankful the setting sun was behind her, at the perfect level to hopefully blind the Fiends if they happened to look. Bringing her arm back, she let the grenade fly and hunkered down, bracing for the blast to follow.

The roar of the explosion shook the ground, sent body parts flying up into the air and also sent a Fiend limp-running past Terra's spot. She surveyed the damage ahead, noted all the hostiles were either dead or very close to, and turned, following the injured Fiend. He was limping pretty badly, his calf having been almost destroyed. How he was able to hold himself up was a puzzler but Terra didn't care. The only good Fiend was a dead Fiend and he could have valuables on his person. Even so, he had a pretty nice looking blade in his hand as he kept his eyes out for the attacker. Raising her pistol, the girl cocked it and shot the mans wrist, causing him to instantly drop the knife and fall to his knees.

She stepped up behind him, barrel against the back of his head where his spinal cord fit into his skull and grinned. "Today's not the best day, is it?"

"Fuck you, bitch..." The Fiend got out despite his obvious pain and, no doubt mentally fried up on chems, he whirled around to grab her - and got a bullet point blank in his face.

"Ew." Terra got out as she wiped brain matter and blood off her face while kicking his body backwards. Holstering her weapon, she knelt and searched his body, turning up her nose at the stench. 'What is it with Fiends and how they reek?' She mused to herself as she pocketed about 21 caps and some radroach meat. Figuring it had to be chem use that contributed, she finally rose after collecting her bounty and pulled out her Chinese sword, proceeding to leave her 'calling card' for the pursuing Frumentarian.

* * *

Vulpes had waited the full hour as he'd promised the girl and had finally set out with his men, content with the knowledge that he'd have her as his own either by the end of the night or within a few short days. No one knew the Mojave like he did and he had enough scouts out who could easily inform him of her whereabouts.

As soon as the group was free of the Fort, Vulpes sent a few of his men to the West, some to the South and he headed North-West with three of his men to cover the outer outlying areas around New Vegas and the city itself. That was his territory, after all and no one knew it like he did.

About an hour into the hunt, Vulpes and his men came across a dead Wastelander which made the lot stand and stare for a while. Under normal circumstances, no one could tell who killed anyone in the Mojave, unless they had a special bullet or lied them out in a certain way every time. Most people just shot and kept going, leaving a body crumpled where it fell and most of the time was ransacked for goods and valuables.

Whoever killed this wastelander had slashed his throat and had placed the body with the legs straight and the arms out to either side so they formed a cross.

"Interesting..." Vulpes mused, eyes narrowing as he took in the scene before him. The symbolicism didn't escape him whatsoever and he let his eyes move across the horizon, searching for something that wasn't there. Finally he nodded to his men, "Let's move. Pick up the pace."

As they walked, Caesar's finest Frumentarian had thought to himself. True, he'd never seen anything like it before - save what the Legion itself did to its victims - but there was one fact about it all: it was purposefully done. Even if animals had fed off it, there was no way the body would assume that position on its own.

Deciding to take the advantage of covering more ground quicker, the man ran his Explorers hard, only stopping to get a few hours rest before moving on. Vulpes noticed as they went that the bodies in cross form were showing up more and more. He was sure of who was doing it. The crucifixion was a Legion trademark but none of his men would crucify someone on the ground or by slicing their necks open. The current body Vulpes was kneeling by had perked him up even more; this one had been disembowled and the intestines were marking a very obvious arrow pointing ahead of them.

Letting a little smile grace his lips, Vulpes bent the corpse's fingers, trying each joint. He then touched the blood and played with it between his fingers before rising. "The girl was here about two to six hours ago. The consistency of the blood is very telling as is the pliability and warmth of the corpse. It's just starting the rigor mortis stage right now. We move and move hard. She's playing a good game right now... baiting me like this. Almost makes me think she wants to be caught." They started off at a hard pace, Vulpes intent on catching the girl, and he thought to himself, "Playing a good game, Courier. A good game indeed. You have no idea what you're waking up deep within me, none at all."

With a frightening grin, the Frumentarian walked on, now more determined than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Siste, viator - 0r - Wait, Traveler.

Steel blue eyes tirelessly scanned the horizon seeking out the one moving being which would let him know the hunt was about concluded. Vulpes brought out some food, eating it as he walked, not caring if his men were still with him or not. He'd been away from the Fort for much longer than he deemed appropriate - especially for tracking down a mere female - and he'd vowed that she'd pay good once he got hold of her. Maybe he'd put the slave collar around her neck a little tighter than the norm. Maybe he'd humiliate her in front of the men. He had told her before setting her free that the longer it took, the harder her punishment would be.

Of course, Vulpes never took into consideration what the girl would DO while on the run, either. He never in a million years would admit to his men how turned on he was getting with each and every corpse he'd come across. Her handiwork, something the other men took as being an insult to the Legion but what Vulpes took as pure art, was creating a stir within him which was quickly becoming unbearable. His earlier thoughts were quite true. She really DIDN'T hold any idea as to what she was waking up in him.

For as long back as he could remember, Vulpes had been the most vicious thing to come into the Legion - aside from Lanius, of course. Vulpes was the one who'd dream up ways to torture, demean, ruin and break those not of the Legion. He had a very twisted mind, after all, and no other below him had equaled it. It made the man most valuable to Caesar. But now, a mere female was doing just enough to capture not just the man's curiosities but his blackened heart. Oh, it wasn't a love thing or even lust. Vulpes was quite incapable of feeling any pathetic emotion like that. It was more of a deep admiration, a semblance of respect. He wanted to see what made her tick, what other ideas she had. Perhaps he could convince Caesar to allow him to keep her in his own tent and go head to head with her for new ideas to bring terror to the masses of the Wastes.

It wouldn't be a bad thing to keep her as a plaything of sorts also. Maybe she'd last longer than prior slaves had.

New Vegas was coming closer, the lights starting to very dimly illuminate the broken down buildings around Vulpes' current position. The city stood roughly a mile and a half away and when the wind blew right, one could faintly hear the music which welcomed travelers into its midst. That wasn't on Vulpes' mind, however. He was still looking out for the woman.

* * *

Her direction had been turned around but it wasn't by her losing her way. As Terra had gotten close to the Bittersprings Recreational Center, a child of about 12 years had ran up to her in obvious distress.

"Help me! Please..." The boy cried out as he came to a stop in front of Terra, shaking hard.

Putting a hand on her weapon, Terra took in the area, looking for many things: whatever spooked the kid and the makings of a trap. After all, in the wastelands, one never really made true friends. They either wanted to loot you, rape you, eat you or kill you - or all of the above. Some whackos were so bad, they'd do all of the above in any order with no scruples whatsoever.

"What's wrong, kid?" Terra asked, eyes never stopping their searching as the young boy told this story on how he was with his dad and older brother and, during the night they had vanished. A trail of blood was the only indication of where they were taken to.

"You have to find them!" He got out, tears filling his eyes and Terra looked around, letting out a sigh. She really had no time for this kind of shit, especially since she had no true idea how close or behind her Vulpes was - provided he'd even come this way. Either way, it'd be good to have something to make things just a little harder on the Frumentarian; he could do with running the Mojave a little more. Maybe it would exhaust the attitude out of him for good. With a little smile at her own thoughts, Terra nodded. "Fine. I'll see what I can figure out, but no promises. Given the amount of blood, I don't know if I'll have any good news for you but I hope so."

She followed the trail of blood as it went through brush, up and over small hills, and started to taper off as it headed into a small valley or canyon of sorts. The walls were fairly high all around and, given the carcassas of various animals strewn here and there, Terra had a feeling she should just turn back and chalk the family up to being shit outta luck but Terra being Terra, she HAD to know for sure so she moved on cautiously.

It didn't matter who you were or where you were in the entire Country; when you heard a certain rumbling breathing, your blood was going to run cold and you were going to freeze - at least for a moment. Terra knew two things the second she heard the sound: The first being that the lad's family was most definitely indeed dead and two, time to leave the deathclaw nest as silently as possible.

Of course, when entering, she hadn't been as silent as she COULD have been; but upon trying to leave and working on being as silent as possible, it seemed everything in the Mojave was against that. She kicked a dented can, broke a branch, was cussing under her breath and sweating so hard she was certain that every Claw in the area could smell her. And then she heard one move behind her - and took off running as the roar shook the area.

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck" She mantraed to herself as she ran as if her... well her life DID depend on it. Grabbing a grenade, she pulled the pin and turned enough to toss it behind her and ran harder, hearing it blast with a roar equivalent of the Deathclaw it hit. One grenade alone was never able to take that sort of hellspawned entity down and Terra cursed as she lambasted herself for wasting the only other one she'd had on that stupid Fiend earlier. Reaching into her sack, she pulled out another weapon, stronger than her hand gun; her Assault Rifle.

Doing a side run while watching ahead for a drop off as she kept her eyes on the approaching Claw was one hard assed task and she just knew she was going to trip and fall and be done for. Vulpes would come across her torn apart torso, not even realizing it had been her. Game over, no cookie, go back to Caesar now.

Aiming, she let the bullets fly, knowing they were hitting its upper body but the makings of a Deathclaw ensured their bodies were some powerful armor of sorts. Nothing short of a missile would breach it - unless a properly sent bullet went into its eye. Talk about tiny target, though. Terra was great with larger targets but small ones? And especially one on a charging Deathclaw? Yeah. Great. Least she had a change of armor since she was about to unashamedly piss herself. IF she lived to tell about it.

As she took aim at the tiny moving target of soft flesh, cussing herself for not practicing shooting while moving more often, she pulled the trigger - and grinned as it made contact with the beasts nose. It roared and stopped for a moment, comically rubbing its nose with its mammoth claw hands. While it did so, Terra raised her weapon to fire again - but another shot from above her to her left took out the top of the beasts head. It fell down and the girl could only stare, blinking, before she looked up to see a man coming down the embankment towards her. She put her rifle away but took out her handgun just in case.

Watching him approach, he had on what seemed to be normal wastelander clothing - but like her, he was packing a few weapons. "You really shouldn't be out this far. Death claws all over the place." He stated and lit a cigarette, as if killing one while saving a persons life was something he did on a daily basis.

"I... yeah. Thanks. I mean it. I'd have been dead meat if you weren't there." She gratefully said, shaking her head as he offered her a cigarette after lighting one for himself.

"Why are you out here alone, if I may ask?"

"I have my reasons. I need to get going too or else..." Her voice faded as she shrugged and he studied her for a moment before giving a small nod. "Fair enough. I know enough of the Mojave to know when a man - or woman - has their secrets, it's best to not ask. Tell you what. I've needed company and you could use an extra set of eyes. What if we travel together for a few days until you're in a safer area and I get closer to where I need to be."

"Where are you headed?" Terra asked and he in turn shrugged so she grinned a little. "Fair enough." She copied his words. "We'll travel together until the time comes to part. Let's get going. I don't want to waste any more time. I have to tell someone something first and then we'll be on our way."

"Not a problem. Name's Blaise, by the way."

"Terra. Good to meet you."

"Likewise."

Terra headed back to where the boy had been left and, after giving him the sad news, she asked him if he wanted to come with her until he found a place to go but surprisingly he declined. Nodding over his shoulder at the mountains behind them, he made mention he had more family over there. With a nod, Terra gave him some food and a few drinks and then she and Blaise headed off toward New Vegas.

It was time for her to confront Benny anyway. May as well kill that bird since she was close.


End file.
